Breadboards (also known as Universal board or IC test board) have long existed in many forms and typically include holes on the board and a plurality of electrical jumper connectors. Such breadboards are designed for solderless experimental design in electronic circuits.
A variety of electronic components can be freely inserted or removed as needed to form a desired circuit, eliminating the need for welding or soldering. Breadboards save experimental assembly time by allowing the circuit and components to be reused. Hence, it is very suitable for electronic circuit assembly, commissioning and training.
While breadboards provide a tool for existing operations and provide a great degree of freedom for experimentation, they can be difficult for the learner to properly use and successfully build circuits according to a given circuit diagram. This is due to the less than obvious understanding where connectors must be placed in order to obtain proper connections in the circuit.